Love is Sweet
by Kyu Amakusa
Summary: kenapa kau mencari cinta sejati di sekitarmu, kalau cinta sejatimu yang sebenarnya ada di dekatmu? / NaruSaku / Mind to RnR please, dattebayo! o )9


Love is Sweet

by Kai Amakusa

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Romance | Hurt | Typos | OOC maybe

Naruto | Sakura

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

Hari ini sangat cerah, seakan langit melukiskan suasana hatiku sekarang. Aku sangat senang, semoga hari ini kenangan indah tercipta dengannya, dengan kekasihku, Sasuke. Aku berpacaran dengan pemuda Uchiha itu sudah sebulan, tepat hari ini. Dan karena itu, aku ingin merayakannya bersama Sasuke. Tapi kenapa dia belum datang? Tadi dia menelepon sudah berangkat, itupun setengah jam yang lalu dan ku harap dia baik – baik saja di dalam perjalanan. Tiba – tiba aku di kejutkan oleh sepasang tangan yang menutup indera penglihatanku. Aku terkekeh saat mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan ini. "Hmm.. Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?"

"Menunggu Uchiha eh?" tanyanya sinis seraya menyingkirkan tangannya dari mataku. Naruto, sahabatku dari kecil ini kemudian duduk di sampingku. Pemuda berambut kuning ini melirik ku sekilas dengan mata sapphire nya.

"Iya, aku sedang menunggunya. Hari ini kami akan pergi merayakan anniversary kami, Naruto," kata ku semangat dengan tersenyum lebar. Bukankah aku harus mengekspresikan rasa senang ku hari ini?

"Hn," sahutnya singkat seperti tak tertarik dengan jawabanku. "Tak bisakah kau untuk tidak pergi, Sakura-chan?"

"Eh?"

"Aku...,"

"Sakura...," suara bariton menginterupsiku, aku pun mengalihkan pandangan ku dari mata shappire itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah datang?" tanyaku senang dan segera berlari ke arahnya.

"Hn, kita berangkat sekarang," ajaknya seraya membukakan pintu mobil untuk ku dan aku pun segera masuk ke dalamnya tanpa memperdulikan seseorang. "Kau ingin kemana?" tanyanya setelah duduk di jok pengemudi.

"Aku ingin ke pantai, Sasuke-kun. Bisakah kita ke sana?" pintaku dengan ber-puppy eyes ria kepadanya.

"Hn, jangan menatapku seperti itu, sayang," ucapnya kemudian mencium bibirku sekilas dan mampu membuat pipiku merona. Sasuke mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengemudikannya dengan baik walau jalanan terlihat sangat ramai.

Setelah beberapa menit menelusuri jalanan kota, kami sampai di sebuah pantai di pinggir kota Konoha. Di sinilah kami bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, dan pernyataan cinta dari seseorang yang kini menjadi kekasihku.

"Sudah melamunnya?" Sasuke menepuk bahuku, kemudian dia mengenggam erat jemariku.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat nyaman di dekatmu, Sasuke-kun," aku tersenyum padanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Sangat mencintaimu," ku peluk erat tubuh tegapnya.

"Hn, aku juga. Mau eskrim?" Sasuke melepas pelukan kami dan melirik sebuah kios di seberang jalan.

"Iya, aku mau, Sasuke-kun," ku gandeng erat tangannya, jalan di pinggir pantai memang sangat ramai pada akhir minggu.

"Eh? Kau duluan, Sakura, dompetku tertinggal di mobil," Sasuke melepas gandenganku, setelah melihatku mengangguk, dia meninggalkanku yang mulai menyeberang.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat seseorang berambut kuning yang melarangku pergi hari ini. Ugh, Naruto benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia adalah orang pertama yang melarang hubunganku dengan Sasuke yang terkenal dengan playboy-nya. Tapi selama aku bersamanya, aku tak pernah melihat Sasuke bermain dengan gadis lain di belakangku.

"AWAS!" sebuah teriakan mengagetkanku, dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah benda keras nan dingin menghantam tubuhku sehingga terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatku berdiri tadi. Bau anyir karat menghiasi organ pernafasanku. Dingin, aku kedinginan.

"Sakura!" yang terakhir ku lihat adalah sosok rambut raven yang berlari ke arahku dan semua menjadi gelap. Maaf, Naruto...

-Love is Sweet-

"Hei, kenapa kau? Kau siapanya, ha?" sebuah suara bariton membuatku terbangun, segera saja pusing yang amat sangat menghampiriku. Bau obat-obatan juga sangat kental di hidungku, apa aku ada di rumah sakit? Tapi untuk apa aku berada di rumah sakit?

"Aku... aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Aku hanya temannya," Naruto? Itukah kau? Kau tidak marah padaku?

"Berhentilah ikut campur urusan orang lain," suara tapak kaki menjauh mengikuti suara tadi. Sasuke-kun?

Hawa hangat menyergap telapak tanganku, sesuatu yang lembut mengusap jemariku. "Sakura-chan...," suara bisikan terdengar olehku.

Aku membuka kedua mataku dan mengerjapkannya. Gelap sekali. "Na-Naruto... Apakah itu kau?" tanyaku lemah.

"Iya, aku Naruto, Sakura-chan. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah merasa baikan, hmm?"

"Naruto, kenapa di sini gelap sekali? Apa sudah malam dan kau lupa menyalakan lampu?"

"Sakura-chan...,"

"Naruto, kau kenapa? Kenapa dengan suaramu? Tolong nyalakan lampunya, aku tak bisa melihatmu, Naruto," aku mulai terisak, ketakutan menyergapku.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto memelukku erat dan membiarkanku menangis di dekapannya setelah dia menjelaskan hal buruk bagiku. "Jangan menangis lagi. Ku mohon, Sakura-chan," Mimpi buruk itu datang, aku tak bisa melihat lagi sekarang. Kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Kenapa harus aku?

"Naru, apa salahku? Kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku?" ucapku di sela tangis, Naruto masih sibuk menenangkanku dengan mempererat pelukannya.

"Ini takdir yang harus dijalani, Sakura-chan. Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa menghadapi semua ini. Kau ini gadis keras kepala dan kuat yang pernah ku temui. Aku akan terus bersamamu, menemanimu, aku janji," ucapnya.

"Mana Sasuke? Apa dia kemari? Aku takut dia meninggalkanku karena aku buta, Naruto. Aku bermimpi buruk tadi,"

"Maaf, Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto lirih yang secara tak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku.

-Love is Sweet-

Ini sudah sebulan lebih setelah mimpi buruk itu datang dalam hidupku, hidupku merasa tak menarik lagi. Dan aku mendengar kabar jika Sasuke sudah memiliki gadis lain, berita yang "bagus" kan? Tapi untunglah, ada Naruto di sampingku. Dia selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkan bantuan dan kehadirannya.

Aku tersenyum ketika mengingat kata-katanya setelah kepulanganku dari rumah sakit. "_Tenang, Sakura-chan. Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan menjadi mata untukmu. Panggil aku tiga kali, ah jangan, pakailah ini, ini adalah liontin berbentuk lonceng kecil. Kau hanya perlu membunyikannya dan bim salabim aku sudah berada di sampingmu. Hmm The Magical of Bell mungkin, hahaha,"_

Ah Naruto, kau benar-benar sahabat terbaikku. Aku meraba kalung pembelian rubah itu dan bersiap untuk membunyikannya, tapi segera ku urungkan karena ...

"Kenapa tidak jadi? Kau tidak percaya pada kata-kata ku?" tanyanya kesal. "Kau kan hanya membunyikannya, apa susahnya?" aku yakin pasti rubah ini berwajah masam sekarang.

"Hahaha untuk apa? Tanpa ku bunyikan, kau sudah datang,"

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu?" aku menjulurkan lidahku. "Menyebalkan! Apa kau meremehkan kekuatan lonceng itu? Kau juga hanya membunyikannya dua kali selama ini, Sakura-chan," aku rasa Naruto bergerak ke sampingku.

"Hei, sebelum aku membunyikannya, kau sudah ada di sekitarku. Jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot untuk membunyikannya, kau kan selalu datang dengan sendirinya, Naruto," jelasku. "Eh? Kau ingin membawaku kemana?" tanyaku panik saat Naruto mengenggam erat tanganku dan mulai menuntunku berjalan.

"Ssst tenanglah, Sakura-chan," Naruto masih memegang erat tanganku, membawaku ke tempat entah itu di mana. "Kita sampai, Sakura-chan. Apa kau bisa merasakan di mana kita sekarang?"

Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai lembut rambutku, "Naruto, kembalikan topiku! Di mana kau menyembunyikannya, ha?" teriakku kesal kemudian.

"E-eh? Hei, itu sudah sangat lama, Sakura-chan, kenapa kau masih ingat? Aku saja yang menyembunyikannya sudah lupa,"

"Itu topi kesayanganku, baka. Cepat kembalikan!" aku mulai berjalan ke arah Naruto dengan meraba tentunya. Sebuah tanganku mengenggem lenganku, segera ku layangkan sebuah cubitan ke tangan itu.

"Arghh sakit, Sakura-chan. Apa yang kau lakukan? Arghh sakit!" teriak Naruto kesakitan.

"Hn, kata sandi di tolak," kataku sinis.

"Sakura Haruno adalah gadis kecil tercantik di dunia dan mengalahkan kecantikan nenek sihir Tsunade," ucapnya kemudian. Ah aku merindukan kata sandi itu.

"Aku bukan gadis kecil lagi, Baka!" ku keraskan cubitanku.

"Arghh iya iya. Haruno Sakura adalah gadis dewasa tercantik di dunia dan mengalahkan kecantikan nenek sihir Tsunade," ucapnya keras dan cepat.

"Naru anak baik," ku tepuk pelan bahu Naruto, aku tahu dia pasti memandang kesal ke arahku.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menganiayaku, Sakura-chan? Untung saja nenek Tsunade tidak ada di sini. Kau ingat terakhir kali aku mengucapkan kata sandimu itu? Aku sampai lupa cara bernafas," ucapnya seraya mendudukanku di bukit belakang rumah kami.

"Hahaha entah kenapa aku sangat menyukai wajahmu yang ketakutan saat kau berhadapan dengan nenekmu, Naruto," balasku kemudian tertawa. Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto, "Naruto... kau masih di sinikan? Jangan meninggalkanku sendirian," ucapku panik.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengenakan sebuah topi di kepalaku, "Ternyata kau memang besar kepala ya. Hahaha topi saja tak muat di kepalamu,"

"Naru!" seruku kesal setelah mengambil topi itu dan merabanya, sebuah ukiran di topi itu membuatku terkejut. "Eh? Ini topi kesayanganku," segera ku peluk topi berukir S itu.

"Sakura-chan...,"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau masih mencintai Sasuke? Maaf aku tanyakan ini," Naruto berkata pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naru. Hmm aku... aku masih mencintainya, sulit sekali melupakan Sasuke. Setiap saat aku selalu memikirkannya dan berharap bisa bersamanya suatu saat nanti," Kenapa pemuda raven itu berubah menjadi Naruto dalam pemikiranku? Apa aku ...

"Oh iya, Sakura-chan, selamat ulang tahun," seru Naruto tiba-tiba.

"E-eh? Aku ulang tahun?" tanyaku.

"Kau lupa dengan hari ulang tahunmu sendiri?" tanyanya balik yang ku jawab dengan senyum lebarku. "Dasar! Tapi ini untukmu, Sakura-chan,"

"Eh? Ini biola?" tanyaku ragu saat menyentuh barang pemberian Naruto.

"Iya, itu biolamu, aku mengambilnya di rumahmu sebelum kemari tadi," jawabnya tanpa dosa.

"Ku kira kau membelikanku biola baru, Naru. Dasar pelit," gerutu ku kesal.

"Hahahaha maaf maaf, hadiahku menyusul, Sakura-chan. Dan sekarang aku ingin mendengar permainanmu, lama sekali aku tak mendengarnya. Bisakah kau memainkannya untukku, Sakura-chan?" pinta Naruto.

Aku terdiam. "Apa aku masih bisa memainkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini, Naruto?" tanyaku pelan, tak yakin.

"Kenapa kau jadi tidak yakin dalam bertindak sekarang? Apa karena kekuranganmu ini?" tanya Naruto ketus. "Hilangkan sifat jelekmu itu, Sakura-chan. Jangan mengatakan hal yang belum kau lakukan. Kau harus yakin, kau bisa, pasti bisa," katanya menyemangatiku.

"Akan ku coba, Naru," aku mulai menggesek alat musik kesayanganku. Nada demi nada terdengar, Naruto juga mulai bernyanyi mengikuti nada yang ku mainkan walau bersuara lirih. "Bagaimana?" tanyaku minta komentar setelah nada terakhir selesai ku mainkan.

"Masih sangat bagus seperti dulu, Sakura-chan. Benarkan kau bisa?"

"Terima kasih, Naruto," aku memeluknya.

"Sakura-chan...," panggilnya lembut. "Aku punya kabar baik untukmu. Ini pasti hadiah ulang tahun terspesial mu di tahun ini,"katanya seraya memegang bahuku.

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau akan melihat lagi,"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin menyumbangkan matanya untukmu, Sakura-chan,"

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Apa aku pernah berbohong padamu?" Naruto memang tak pernah membohongiku selama ini, aku kembali memeluk Naruto. "Apa kau senang?"

"Tentu saja, Naru, aku sangat sangat senang. Terima kasih banyak," ucapku riang. Sebentar lagi aku akan melihat lagi, aku sangat senang. "Siapa orang hati baik itu, Naruto?"

"Hmm aku juga tidak tahu, Sakura-chan. Di-dia tidak mau menyebutkan nama maupun identitasnya.

"Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Mungkin saja, Sakura-chan," ada yang aneh dalam suara Naruto. Apa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?

-Love is Sweet-

Operasi yang ku jalani beberapa hari yang lalu berhasil, dan hari ini saatnya untuk membuka perban yang masih menutupi kedua mataku. Aku ingin segera melihat, aku sudah tak sabar melihat pemuda kuning itu, pemuda yang rela menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk gadis buta ini. Ah Naruto, aku ingin kau yang pertama kali ku lihat saat mata baruku terbuka untuk pertama kalinya.

Aku mendengar suara deritan pintu dan langkah kaki beberapa orang mendekatiku yang masih terbaring di ranjang tempat tidur. "Sudah siap melihat lagi, Sakura?" dokter Tsunade, nenek Naruto, mulai membuka perekat dan melepas perban yang sudah merenggang. Dokter menyuruhku membuka mata secara perlahan.

"Dokter... a-aku tidak bisa melihat. Aku... aku masih buta, dokter," kata panik.

"Tenanglah, Sakura," dokter memeriksa kedua mataku. "Buka secara perlahan-lahan, Sakura," aku menurutinya. Pemandangan yang buram berangsur jernih dan jelas. "Bagaimana?"

"Aku... aku bisa melihat lagi. Naruto, aku bisa melihatmu lagi," seruku senang dan segera memeluk Naruto yang berdiri di sisi ranjang lain. "Terima kasih,"

"Selamat ya, Sakura-chan," Naruto membalas pelukanku, ada yang aneh dengan suaranya.

"Baiklah, aku kembali bekerja dulu. Sakura, jaga baik-baik kedua mata itu," pesan dokter Tsunade yang kemudian meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Terima kasih, nek," ucap Naruto sebelum dokter Tsunade menghilang di balik pintu. "Kau senang bisa melihat lagi, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto seraya menatapku. Wajah itu, wajah milik orang Jepang yang original, bermata sapphire, tiga gores mirip kumis di masing-masing pipi, rambut kuning jabrik, wajah yang sangat aku rindukan.

"Aku sangat senang. Naru, apa kau sudah tahu siapa orang baik hati itu? Apa kita mengenalnya? Siapa namanya? Dia di rawat di ruangan mana? Bisakah aku menemuinya, Naru?"

"Berhentilah bertanya tentang pendonor itu, Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto ketus yang kemudian keluar dari ruanganku. Eh? Kenapa dia jadi ketus begitu padaku? Karena penasaran, aku keluar kamar dengan sembunyi-sembunyi setelah memastikan Naruto benar-benar sudah pergi.

-Love is Sweet-

Yamanaka Ino, nama yang tertulis di papan pasien yang tergantung di ranjang tempat tidur. Menurut resepsionis, gadis inilah yang mendonorkan matanya untuk ku. Aku mendekati gadis berambut pirang yang terbujur lemah ini. Walau wajahnya sangat pucat, dia masih terlihat sangat cantik. Wah... aku jadi iri padanya. Tapi kenapa dia sendiri di sini? Kemana keluarganya? Aku ingin berterimakasih kepadanya, karenanya aku bisa melihat lagi.

"Ohayou...," sapaku ramah.

"Ohayou. Maaf, kau siapa?" tanyanya ramah.

"Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Aku penerima donor matamu. Siapa namamu?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa membaca namaku di papan pasien?" tanyanya tiba-tiba ketus. Kenapa dengan gadis ini? Dia terlihat ramah beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu, Ino-san. Dan mungkin kita bisa berteman baik," ucapku.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Kenapa aku harus menjadi temanmu? Kau kasian dengan keadaanku sekarang?" tanyanya sarkatis.

"Tidak, maksudku bukan begitu, Ino-san. Aku ke sini hanya untuk berterima kasih padamu. Mungkin ribuan kali aku berterima kasih, tak ada bandingannya dengan apa yang kau berikan padaku. Terima kasih banyak, Ino-san," ucapku tulus seraya membungkukan badan 90 derajat.

"Pergilah," ucapnya pelan. Ada sela isakan di tengah ucapannya. Apa dia menangis?

"Ino-san, maaf. Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu,"

"Sakura-chan...," panggil seseorang yang menghentikan langkahku mendekati Ino. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana," katanya cemas.

"Naruto, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih pada Ino-san. Ino-san...," panggilku lagi.

"Eh? Sakura-chan, kau harus kembali ke kamarmu sekarang. Orangtuamu sudah datang. Ino-san, maaf mengganggumu. Permisi," pamit Naruto yang kemudian menarik ku keluar menjauh meninggalkan ruang ICU. Kenapa aku merasa Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Siapa sebenarnya Ino?

-Love is Sweet-

"Sudah ku katakan, jangan pernah menanyakan tentang gadis itu," jawab Naruto malas saat aku kembali menanyakan tentang Ino.

"Ah kau ini, Naru. Kenapa aku tak boleh menanyakan hal itu? Apa alasanmu? Aku hanya ingin mengetahui alasan dia mendonorkan matanya untukku. Dan kenapa dia harus di rawat di ruang ICU?"

"Sakura-chan, berapa kali harus aku katakan kalau dia itu gadis dermawan? Dia hanya ingin menyumbangkan matanya saja," balas Naruto seraya mendekatiku.

"Benarkah?" Naruto tersenyum. Aneh, pikirku.

"Iya, Sakura-chan. Aku berangkat kuliah dulu. Sampai jumpa," pamitnya dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu rumahku.

Natuto bodoh. Apa dia lupa dengan keras kepalaku? Setelah menyakinkan Naruto benar-benar sudah pergi, aku bergegas mengambil scraft dan segera pergi ke rumah sakit tempat aku dirawat beberapa hari yang lalu.

-Love is Sweet-

Kenapa ruang ICU itu banyak orang? Beberapa dokter dan perawat hilir mudik di ruangan temapat Ino di rawat. Apa yang terjadi? Seorang ibu paruh baya keluar dari ruangan itu dengan keadaan menangis. Kenapa perasaanku tak enak?

"Permisi, bibi," sapaku sopan.

"Kau siapa?" seseorang mendatangi kami berdua.

"Ohayou, paman," sapaku dengan membungkukan badan. "Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Orang yang me...,"

"Kau Sakura? Penerima donor mata anakku?" tanya bibi memotong kataku. "Masuklah, nak. Kau sudah di tunggu oleh Ino," bibi menggandengku masuk ke dalam ruangan ICU.

"Ino-san...," panggilku seraya mendekatinya. Ino terlihat sangat kurus dan pucat, keadaannya lebih buruk dari terakhir yang aku lihat. Apa kesehatan sedang tidak baik?

"Sakura...," panggilnya lemah. Sebuah senyuman nampak terlukis di bibir pucatnya. Tak ku sangka, hari ini adalah hari terakhirku melihatnya.

-Love is Sweet-

Pemuda raven yang terbaring di hadapanku saat ini terlihat kurus dan sangat pucat. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya tertutupi oleh perban, kesehatannya tidak cukup baik. Sehari yang lalu, Ino meninggal karena kankernya. Ku telungkupkan kepalaku di atas lipatan tanganku.

"_Sakura, tolong jaga Sasuke untukku. Aku sangat mencintainya, tapi umurku tidak panjang lagi. Dan aku tahu, Sasuke masih sangat mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku memberikan kedua mataku untukmu agar kau bisa menjaga baik Sasuke. Aku mohon, kabulkan permintaanku, Sakura."_

Pesan Ino kembali terngiang di benakku, dia adalah kekasih Sasuke setelah Sasuke berpisah denganku. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan mobil saat pergi ke Suna tiga minggu lalu. Karena kecelakaan itu, kanker Ino semakin parah dan Sasuke belum sadar dari komanya.

Apa aku masih mencintai Sasuke? Aku ragu menjawabnya, karena ada sosok lain yang sudah mengisi ruang hatiku. Ah Sakura, kau bodoh sekali. Kenapa kau baru sadar kalau kau mencintai si kuning itu? Hei, kenapa aku menangis?

-Love is Sweet-

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanku. Setelah tidur panjang selama 2 bulan, dia kini tampak sangat sehat. Apa karena aku yang menjaganya setiap hari? "Apa kau sakit? Kau tak apakan, Saku?" cemasnya, dia menempelkan telapak tangannya ke keningku.

"Aku tidak apa, Sasuke-kun. Aku baik-baik saja," kataku seraya menyingkirkan tangannya. "Sudah makan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Belum. Kau mau menemaniku makan siang di restoran favoritmu?"

"Ehm.. aku...,"

"Kau tidak bisa ya? Maaf. Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan di sekitar sini saja," ajaknya kemudian.

"Bukan begitu, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan menemanimu makan. Ayo kita kesana," Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ajakanku, lalu dia menggandeng erat tanganku.

Ku lepas gandengannya, "Maaf, Sasuke-kun."

"Eh? Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku yang salah," sesalnya kemudian. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan bersamanya? Bukankah kami sudah putus? Jadi untuk apa masih bersama? Lagipula aku mencintai orang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun,"

"Sakura...," panggilnya lembut. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hn,"

"Apa aku masih ada di hatimu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?' tanyaku balik.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku, "Apa kau masih mencintaiku, Sakura?"

"Aku...,"

"Sakura, kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Apa ini semua karena ucapanku dulu? Sakura, dengarkan aku, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku hanya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau kau kehilangan penglihatanmu. Aku... maafkan aku, Sakura. Tapi kini aku sadar satu hal, kaulah tukuan hidupku sekarang, Sakura,"

"Aku juga, Sasuke-kun," Sasuke menatapku tak percaya dan tersenyum senang. "Aku juga baru sadar, aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Aku baru tahu, dia lebih sakit saat aku sakit, lebih menderita saat aku menderita, Sasuke-kun," Hei, kenapa mataku berair seperti ini? Apa aku menangis? Lalu, apa yang ku bicarakan barusan?

"Naruto maksudmu?"

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun," aku menundukan kepala, takut melihat tatapan intimidasinya.

"Berhentilah menangis, Sakura," Sasuke membimbingku untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat kami. "Aku juga merasa jika Naruto juga sangat mencintaimu," Sasuke mengangsurkan sapu tangan padaku.

"Eh?"

"Itu terlihat dari tatapan dan senyumannya padamu, Sakura,"

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun," aku menundukan kepala.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf kalau pada akhirnya kau tak akan pernah menjadi milikku?"

"Aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain Naruto, Sasuke-kun,"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku menjadi playboy karena aku mencari pendamping yang cocok denganku. Dan itu kau, Sakura,"

"Tolong mengertilah,Sasuke," sesaat semuanya hening, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Naruto?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Iya, aku sangat mencintai Naruto," kataku sungguh-sungguh.

"Mungkin indahnya senyumanmu dan hatimu tak bisa kumiliki sekarang dan selamanya," Sasuke tersenyum. "Sakura, kita bersahabat mulai sekarang. Aku memang tak bisa memilikimu, tapi aku bisa menjagamu sebagai seorang sahabat seperti yang Naruto lakukan selama ini padamu. Yah walau itu mungkin terasa berat bagiku,"

"Sasuke...,"

Sasuke memelukku, membiarkan jaket hitamnya basah oleh airmataku. "Kenapa menangis? Bukankah kau harus senang? Dengan begini, kau bisa bersama Naruto, Sakura,"

"Aku merasa bersalah padamu, Sasuke,"

"Hn, jangan menangis. Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Dan ingat, jika kau disakiti oleh rubah itu, laporkan dia padaku, aku akan menghajarnya untukmu," Sasuke mengusap airmata yang mengalir di pipiku. "Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu pulang, mungkin Naruto sedang menunggumu. Ayo, Sakura!" ajaknya kemudian.

-Love is Sweet-

"Sakura, ada Naruto. Turunlah!" teriakan kaa-san mengharuskanku berpaling dari cermin. Menganggu intropeksi saja, kesalku. Sejak kemarin, setelah bersama Sasuke, membuatku takut bertemu dengan Naruto. Jangan tanya kenapa, soalnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa.

"Oi, Sakura-chan," sapa Naruto girang setelah melihatku turun tangga. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Tumben dia datang ke rumahku malam-malam begini, maksudku lihatlah penampilan pemuda Uzumaki ini. Sepertinya dia akan kencan dengan gadis berambut indigo yang pernah berjalan dengannya di kampus beberapa hari yang lalu. Kalian tahu, mereka sangat akrab, terlihat dari cara mereka saling menatap, aku juga pernah mereka berdua bersemburat merah saat bersama. Ugh, pantat ayam itu pasti membohongiku tentang perasaan Naruto kepadaku. "Sudah melamunnya?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau datang malam-malam begini?" tanyaku ketus.

"Hei, kenapa dengan nada bicaramu itu? Kau sedang ada tamu ya?"

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanyaku dengan nada lembut yang dibuat-buat.

"Dasar!" Naruto mengacak rambut musim semiku. Hei, Baka Naruto, rambutku sudah ku sisir rapi hanya untuk menemuimu. "Sakura-chan, kau kan sahabatku yang paling baik. Bisakah kau menolongku? Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu sekarang," katanya memohon dengan puppy eyes.

Ah dasar, umpatku dalam hati, tapi tetap saja aku menyanggupi permintaannya.

-Love is Sweet-

Ini sudah seminggu sejak benda berwarna coklat yang menjijikan, tapi sangat menggemaskan-jika itu untukku- duduk manis di atas meja belajarku. Naruto sialan.

_"Sakura-chan, aku titip boneka beruang ini ya. Kalau aku membawanya ke rumah, pasti aku akan di sangka aneh oleh orangtuaku, apalagi oleh Naruko. Tolong di jaga baik-baik yam Sakura-chan. Aku ingin memberikan ini pada gadis ysng kusukai di waktu yang tepat. Arigatoo, Sakura-chan,"_

Siapa gadis sial yang akan mendapat boneka menjijikan ini dari Naruto? Apa gadis indigo itu?

_I love you, these words are such good words. When our family goes to bed, they give and receive these words~_

"Hallo...,"

"Hai, Sakura-chan. Apa...,"

"Iya, barangmu masih aman, rapi dan bersih, Naruto,"

"Syukurlah. Kau sedang apa?"

"Sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara membuang barang ini tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Ada ide, Naruto?" aku kesal padanya.

"Sakura-chan, apa maksudmu?"

"Hei, rubah mesum, barangmu sudah seminggu di sini. Kau tak berpikir kalau gadis yang kau titipi ini sangat kerepotan? Aku ingin sekali membuang boneka yang selalu tersenyum ke arahku itu. Bagaimana? Apa kau memperbolehkannya?"

"Eh? Jangan, Sakura-chan!"

"Lalu?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, apa kau masih hidup? Baguslah, dengan begitu aku bisa membuang bo...,"

"Boneka itu sudah ku berikan pada gadis yang kusukai, Sakura-chan,"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kan sudah ku beritahu, aku membeli boneka itu untuk gadis yang aku sukai untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya. Dan aku sudah memberikan boneka itu padanya, Sakura-chan,"

"Aku... aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Naruto,"

"Tsk. Kenapa kau bodoh sekali, Sakura-chan," geramnya. "Gadis itu kau, baka. Aku menyukaimu dan sangat mencintaimu," Apa aku salah dengar? "Keluarlah, aku ada di balkon," Naruto memutuskan hubungan. Aku segera menuruti perintahnya, menuju balkon kamarku yang berhadapan dengan balkon kamar Naruto.

"Naru, apa aku salah dengar? Aku tadi mendengar kau menyatakan perasaanmu," ucapku pelan saat melihat pemuda kuning tersenyum padaku.

"Aku mencintamu, Sakura-chan!" teriaknya kencang tiba-tiba. Aku masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Jadi Sasuke tidak membohongiku? Dan aku, aku gadis sial yang menerima boneka menjijikan itu? Jantungku berdegub kencang, apa aku terkena serangan jantung sekarang?

"Naruto...,"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan," ucapnya tulus dengan tersenyum manis padaku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto," balasku dengan senyuman.

"Panggil aku dengan suffiks -kun, Sakura-chan,"

"Naruto-kun? Hahahaha aneh sekali," tawaku kemudian.

"Ya! Kau harus memanggilku seperti itu, Sakura-chan,"

"Hahahaha iya iya, Naruto-kun,"

_FIN_

Hai hai hai ^o^)/

Sekali lagi, hadir dengan fanfiic baru...

Maaf kalau cerita ini pasaran dan kurang memuaskan dan feelnya kurang dapat v(_ _)v

Terimakasih yang udah baca dan review ^^

Review kalian sangat membantu kelancaran untuk nulis fic lainnya dan memperbaiki tulisan Kai selanjutnya 'o')9

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
